mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Battlepedia Levelworldia
yeah. credit to everybody! Nonex.png|W1: Rolling Plains Crash Tree.PNG|Crash Tree (Green) - These things are dumb. Attacks by charging into you. New Roller.PNG|Roller (Ballistic) - These things can't handle you. Attacks by rolling towards you or shooting balls. Venus Walk Trap.PNG|Venus Walk Trap (Green) - It doesn't fly, so it walks. Attacks by chomping. Seed Spitter.PNG|Seed Spitter (Green) - Feed the hungry mouth or suffocate. Spawns Crash Trees. Has lotsa defense, so kill it to stop Crash Trees. Venus Fly Trap.PNG|Venus Fly Trap (Windy) - It flies. Can only be attacked by stomping, but other forms, such as homing magic or mortar attacks. New Eyeye.PNG|Eyeye (Ballistic) - As the name says, it has four eyes. It summons eyes. Thorn Flier.PNG|Thorn Flier (Green/Windy) - As the name says, it flies and it tries to sting you with its thorns. Doesn't fly high, so you can use hammer attacks. Nonex.png|W2 - Well-Done Forest New Lurker.PNG|Lurker (Stealthy) - You can't attack them unless it attacks you. They're just too stealth and fast. New Bomber.PNG|Bomber (Ballistic) - Has a fuse and will not hesitate to blow you up. Bushfella.PNG|Bushfella (Green/Stealthy) - Sneaky bushes which like to ambush you after two turns. They won't ambush you otherwise. Pyrobrawl.PNG|Pyrobrawl (Spicy) - Expert fiery brawlers. Attacks with fiery punches. Swapdish.PNG|Swapdish (Stealthy/Ballistic) - Watch out. Just before you attack they'll swap places with one enemy. So you may be attacking them. Burnt Crash Tree.PNG|Burnt Crash Tree (Spicy/Green) - They're blind. They can't see so they miss often. But if you got hit, you'd be burnt. Jumper.PNG|Jumper (Windy) - They jump alot. Their's little luck when trying to hit them with ground-only attacks. Use Aerial Attacks. Sneezy.PNG|Sneezy (Yucky) - These things sneeze dangerous mucus which give you poison. Eww! Nonex.png|W3 - Looking River Ghost.PNG|Ghost (Dark) - These things can only be hit with magic. Attacks by trying to slap you. Venus Mystic Trap.PNG|Venus Mystic Trap (Mystic) - Although it's a Venus Trap, it's not a plant. Attacks by firing magic balls from their mouth. Rookie.PNG|Rookie (Hardy) - Can only move diagonally. Doesn't mean it can only attack diagonally. Attacks by smashing its hands. Slimer.PNG|Slimer (Dark/Green) - These things are slimey. Heals itself every turn not attacked. Gloomshroom.PNG|Gloomshroom (Mystic/Green) - Better watch out for their spores. These things also bash you. Batty.PNG|Batty (Dark/Windy) - Flying bats which are pretty weird. Vampiric. Medic Tree.PNG|Medic Tree (Medic) - A Crash Tree wearing a medic hat. Well, they're no longer Green-Classes now... Elite Roller.PNG|Elite Roller (Ballistic) - The enhanced version of the Roller, now with new paddings. And missiles. New Chesire Portrait.PNG|Chesire Portrait (Dark) - Watch out for their deadly grins. They leave their grins behind upon death! Nonex.png|W4: Carnival de los Cuarto Sludge.PNG|Sludge (Splashy) - Weird things which shoot slime which can't be dodged. Fiesta.PNG|Fiesta (Deadly) - Innocent pinatas which were mind controlled by Cuarto. Attacks with stomps and lollipops. Scryll.PNG|Scryll (Deadly/Stealthy) - The other eye of this skull is missing. Attacks by chomping, might sometimes might delay it. Amigabiga.PNG|Amigabiga (Deadly) - As their name says, they grow Scryll into big size, making them hard to defeat. Dodges alot, but if you manage to kill it, all the Scrylls will shrink. Guitara.PNG|Guitara (Noisy) - These weird guitars play an oddly satisfying tune that summons Fiestas. Watch out! Fivefinger.PNG|Fivefinger (Deadly) - It has five fingers for choking and shooting undodgable laser beams. The laser beams can be blocked thou. Waves W1: Rolling Plains Wave 1: Pump Up Practices Practicing... Crash Tree.PNG|Crash Tree (Level 1) Wave 2: Two Times One Let's fight two! Crash Tree.PNG|Crash Tree x2 (Level 1) Wave 3: Pink Thumb NEW: Ballistic! These are either ball-related or explosive. BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE THEY MIGHT HAVE ANGER TEMPERATURES! INTRODUCING ROLLERS WHICH EITHER SHOOT OR ROLL! Roller Memekai.PNG|Roller (Level 1) Wave 4: Things Get Heavier New Levels! Crash Tree.PNG|Crash Tree (Level 2) Crash Tree.PNG|Crash Tree (Level 1) Roller Memekai.PNG|Roller (Level 1) Wave 5: Om Nom Nom Nom Introduction to the Venus Walk Trap, a Venus Trap which has heavy bites! Venus Walk Trap.PNG|Venus Walk Trap (Level 2) Wave 6: Multiplying Mayhem This wave contains one enemy... WHICH SPITS CRASH TREE SEEDS. Two max seeds! Seed Spitter.PNG|Seed Spitter (Level 1) (Spawns Level 3 Crash Trees) Wave 7: Serious Time Are you ready to fight the Roller again? ALONG WITH TWO VENUS WALK TRAPS? Venus Walk Trap.PNG|Venus Walk Trap (Level 3) x2 Roller Memekai.PNG|Roller (Level 3) Wave 8: Flying Mayhem NEW: Windy! These enemies fly and usually can't be attacked by SOME melee/ranged/magic attacks. Flying characters don't matter! Anyways, the Venus Fly Trap is a flying pun which attacks like the Venus Walk Trap, but slightly weaker. Venus Fly Trap.PNG|Venus Fly Trap (Level 4) Roller Memekai.PNG|Roller (Level 4) Wave 9: Test your Skills Did I forget to say each chapter has 15 waves? But MEET THE EYEYE! Strong enemies which use eyes to attack! Also sometimes fires four laser beams. (by the way, don't get fooled by the level of an enemy. some might be harder than you expect) Eyeye.PNG|Eyeye (Level 3) Seed Spitter.PNG|Seed Spitter (Level 2) (Spawns Level 6 Crash Trees) Wave 10: Trollin' & Rollin' Time to fight THREE ENEMIES WHICH DON'T HAVE OTHERS! Roller Memekai.PNG|Roller (Level 6) Venus Walk Trap.PNG|Venus Walk Trap (Level 5) Venus Fly Trap.PNG|Venus Fly Trap (Level 5) Wave 11: Nasty Surprise TWO SEED SPITTERS? C'mon! Seed Spitter.PNG|Seed Spitter (Level 2) (Spits Level 5 Crash Trees) x2 Wave 12: Doubled Elements! INTRODUCING TWO-CLASS MONSTERS. And the Thorn Flier, which attacks by charging at you with its thorn! Fortunately, it doesn't fly very high unless it attacks. Venus Fly Trap.PNG|Venus Fly Trap (Level 6) Crash Tree.PNG|Crash Tree (Level 6) Thorn_Flier.PNG|Thorn Flier (Level 7) Wave 13: Thorny & Corny It's Thorny & Corny. Thorn Flier.PNG|Thorn Flier x2 (Level 8) Eyeye.PNG|Eyeye (Level 9) Wave 14: The Scary Slotter HERE IS A WEIRD WAVE! THE SCARY SLOTTER! Like in Crashlands, the Scary Slotter has DOUBLED HP! Crash Tree.PNG|The Scary Slotter (Level 10) Crash Tree.PNG|Crash Tree (x4) (Level 9) Wave 15: E__u__ Return She returns... somehow... Roller Memekai.PNG|Roller (x3) (Level 10) Thorn Flier.PNG|Thorn Flier (Level 10) Category:Blog posts